A Match Made In Hell
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: For he may still be stuck in hell, but he is not without his strength. However, his strength alone cannot overcome everything, but maybe the strength of another could help him on his journey. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Days. Weeks. _Months_. He knew not how long it has been since he had been stuck in Hell. After the traitorous act of Hayden, sending him into the confides of Hell to rot, he could do nothing but wander forward, even with the place swarming with demons, he had never once let his mind drift away from finding his way out of this shithole.

There was no sense of night or day in this dimension, no sun or moon, just one continuous cycle that's stuck in it's own frozen time-slot. He lost count just how long he's been fighting, how long he's been stuck here to be thrown away like trash. He slept whenever he was tired, surviving off the meat of the Pinkies (Which, admittedly, tastes better then he first thought,) and the rain that randomly falls.

The only interesting parts he took solace in was the more he searched this endless realm the more strange the land becomes; not all places were true fire and brimstone, but the place he walks through now was practically the opposite; ice and cold, snow crumpled under his boot as the chilly wind pierced around the glaciers, the man thankful his full-bodied armor had its own automatic heat system put in place.

This place was darker than the areas of before, perhaps the lack of fire and dark clouds of mist had something to do with it, but it was still made from masses of land floating above a void, it was different, strange, but a new kind of strange.

Through his visor, he could see more of those monster fast approaching his position through the rocky passageway that made up part of this landmass, the assortment of demons of any kind made him neither flinch nor think of stepping back, on the contrary they served to drive him forward more, as they sprinted closer to his positions, her readied one of the two weapons he still had; the UAC EMG Sidearm, and fired potshot's at the approaching creatures, Imps and Lost Souls fell down in seconds of being fired at, the sounds of the beams cutting through the air as he charged up one-shot and blasted the eye out of a floating Cacodemon as it fell to the ground with a comedic flump, yet for every one he takes down two more appear in its place.

They weren't letting up, and the Pistol can only do so much even with unlimited ammo, and the moment the demons took a step too close he holstered the weak weapon and took out the only other gun he held, the Super Shotgun, holding it dangerously in his arm he immediately fired upon an Imp the decided to come close to, blowing his head clean off as what's left of his brain matter stained the ice, swatting away an Unwilling with a hook of his left arm and stamping it's face in with his foot.

Though some came closer towards him, others seemed to take off the moment the witnessed just who was standing before them. His reputation precedes even the endless drones of demons, though there are still many that take their chances with the walking Grim Reaper of hell. He did not falter as more came forward, more fell to either his shotgun, or his fist as any that dared to approach got torn asunder. The sounds of demon screaming in pain were followed by the sounds of his gun blasted holes in their bodies.

Yet as his attention was focused solely on those that came, he neglected to take note on any around him that neither fought nor ran, and only after taking down a charging Pinkie, did he note that for the briefest of moments the the space around him was bare, and a quick look left and right showed him that he was completely surrounded, all the eyes of demons of any kind were on him, all teeth bared, any with weapons of their own aimed and primed on his position, claws outstretched with intent to kill.

With a click he opened the breech end of his shotgun, throwing out the empty shells and calmly placing in the two fresh slugs, one after the other, before closing the barrel face. Not on demon flinched or reacted, all frozen in this wasteland as neither seemingly wanted to take the first shot.

But one did, a Hell Razer up on a ledge charged up his arm cannon and aimed it right for the Slayer's head-yet he was waiting for this, the moment he noticed one move, he immediately spun in place and aimed his own weapon back, finger on trigger as the two were ready to shoot-

But before either could actually fire, the Hell Razer was thrown of his feet by an Imp coming quite **out of nowhere**, knocking the demon to the ground as they both fell to the ground below, neither him nor the demons around him knew just what had happened, as in sync all threw their attention to the direction that flying Imp came from, as something shot from the thick fog that shrouded this entire plain, a new creature that the Space Marine had not even known existed, as it roared onto the battlefield, he could see now why some of the demons were not simply running towards his position, but running away towards his position, as the new demon in question crushed a Unwilling in her powerful grip.

To him, she looked similar to a Baron Of Hell, muscular with blood-red skin and large cloven feet. Yet, she was undoubtedly different in many ways: she seemed to have a slimmer frame than an ordinary Baron, taller to make up for the loss of width, a long tail ending with a sharpened point, a unique pair of fleshy, holed wings curled on her back, her head cast with fiery-red hair and her horns thin and sharp, with a curved design, and her legs were covered with short, almost horse-like brown sheen smooth fur. And unlike any Baron Of Hell he's seen subsequently and killed before, this one was wearing some form of metal cuff bracers on her arms.

And he could identify her as a female due to her having some very bouncing bare breasts on her chest, not a single lick of clothing covering her nipples as they swayed with every step.

To his, not unwelcome, surprise, as this new demon roared to the battlefield, many of the smaller mooks found their attention being focused on **her**, as they ran and charged towards her, practically forgetting about the slayer of demons just standing right there in the open, as their began to fight this demon as he watched with bizarre intrigue:

As Cacodemon was the first to attack, firing of a glob of its acidic goop at her, but she retaliated but using her wing to deftly knock it, hitting the hovering head in it's eye. With both hands she instantly grabbed the head-only demon, and lunges towards a Mancubus that was making a bead to her, prying it's mouth open and stuffing the Cacodemon over the barrel of his gun right before he fired, the result of which caused a massive explosion primed right back at the Mancubus, the Cacodemon ripped to nothing, as the bulky demon was thrown back, not getting it's fat body back up. Behind a Hell Knight rushed her, yet she whirled in place, grabbing the fiend by the head, uses her thumbs to crush his tiny eyes at the side of his head, and then preceded to headbutt him, spearing his head with her horns, and then tosses her head to the side, tearing his head off and sending the body, flying into the crowd.

And she didn't even look like she broke a sweat during the whole thing, the female monster not slowing as she slaughtered any and all who tried to fight her. In a strange way, he admired her fighting spirit, as he was silently wanting to come across a new challenge in this barren wasteland. Few have served to give him anything close to a real challenge, he kinda wished there was more than one Titan in this world for him to defeat.

But she would have to do, at least, as he readied his shotgun, he took a step forward to the battle raging before him. But before he could take a second one, a robotic voice spoke to him from inside his suit:

"_It is within my tactical analysis that I advise you to stop and wait for the time being, as it would be better to save your diminishing ammunition for fighting a single demon, than a horde, and let this female kill the rest._" After copying VEGA's data for a backup before his untimely demise, he was able to upload the A.I. into his suit. Despite his emotionless tone and words, it is considered a nice thought to have at least someone to talk to, even if it's an Artificial Intelligence that was not designed to have emotions.

Though he wouldn't like to admit it, VEGA was completely right, shells were running rather low, especially around here. At least he could take solace in the thought that if this female somehow managed to survive the one-vs-many battle, it would become quite the match-up between the two, perhaps some entertainment would be found with her.

So in almost bizarre rarity, he stood his ground and watched on, keeping his attention to the battle he did not take part in, his focus almost exclusively on the female demon in the middle of it all as she roared to the open ground, slashing and making mincemeat of all the demons.

He could see she was not just pure dumb muscle and aggressive thoughts, the way she moved, taking stances and using a demons own body to be used against others, she was smart, smarter than most of the brainless creatures who know only to fuck, eat and cause death. She was very different in his eyes, the way she strided and dodged, blocking and hitting, he couldn't help but find some recognition for her power; how she moved the way her bare breasts jiggled around herself, unholstered by any clothing, bouncing to and fro, their sheer size bigger than anything a human could even dream of-

_"I am detecting unusual amounts of blood rushing to your genital regions. Is there something wrong with your anatomical system?"_ The voice of VEGA piped up, managing to knock him out of a trance he didn't know he was having.

...Has it really been that long since he's taken a female to bed. Has it really been that long since he's **seen **another female, save for one very mad cyborg…

_"The female demon has spotted us now. It is advised to take caution." _He looked dead forward, seeing the female demon looking straight at him. She has won the battle, as the corpses of every other monster laid all around her, while she has come off better for wear, only a few scratches and bruisers lined her build, none too deep that she couldn't shrug off.

"**You!**" She snarled at him, he could only blink under his helmet as he looked at her. It was an uncommon occurrence to see a demon speak a West Germanic Language, though guessing by how far higher her intelligence is compared to the rest of the fiends around here, he should believe this to be possible.

**"Leave this place! Have you not caused enough suffering to me!**" She roared some more, out of her peripheral vision she could see a still-alive Hell Knight crawling his dying body across the floor, and picking it up in both hands, she preceded to rip it in half with ease, and with the head end threw the half-carcass right at him.

He did not react to the throw at all, even when it hurdled towards him, as he waited patiently unflinching as it barreled towards him, coming close than zoomed right passed him, smashing into the ice behind him with an enveloping crack, impaled to the wall and stuck there as the man did nothing much else all the while.

With his weapon ready, he walked towards her, with strength and purpose, his eyes fixated completely on her, nothing but the sounds of his tredge over the snow, the female demon stood up straight as he trudged a beeline to her, stopping his stroll when he was within distance, as the two stared each other down.

As he stopped, she crossed her arms under her assets, accentuating their size, and looking her right in the almost glowing gold eyes, her pupils constricted to slits no larger than a razor blade, despite her size towering over him, he held no fear, unlike her.

"Well?" Her tone shifted from before, no longer filled with acrimony, just minor animosity at most. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already. Hurry up and stop wasting my time." And for a second, he considered it; rare, if outright unique, for a demon to let themselves be killed without a fight of any sort. An exceptional occurrence, but she still was a demon nonetheless, and it was his mindset to wipe out any demon that crossed his path.

...But yet, something nagged at him. A sentence she spoke moments ago that spiked a thought in his usually linear mindset. Most of it he could understand but that last word.

"What do you mean: suffering I caused you?" He was a man who rarely talked, to the point many would consider him a mute. But he could talk like any other, not down to his lack of intelligence of any kind, but because he scarcely needed to speak.

So when he does talked, it can be said with absolute certainty that the words he chooses are meaningful and well calculated.

She narrowed her eyes at his question, but did not make any approach to change her stance as she pondered on her question, for sure, it was unlikely he would have known who she was, but she knew he knew of someone else.

"You know of my father: Astaroth." _THAT_ was a name he hadn't heard for what felt like eons. And her father… "It is because of **you **that I am a pariah to my kind. Thanks to my father helping you, my whole line is despised and hunter by our kin. It is only through my own ruthlessness that I survived up until now."

He listened intently to her words. The least he could do was just that as she spoke words of venom towards him. It was true; he had met Astaroth before, before his demise by the hands of those above him. When it came to any and all demons, he was the only one that showed some form of compassion to any others. Not an outright heart, but he was the first, and only, demon he has come across that he gave genuine respect towards. Strength of muscles is one thing, strength of the heart is something only the truly powerful can have. And she was his offspring.

He could see that the apple doesn't fall far from her family tree.

"My father was a well-respected demon, who was renowned as Hell's Master Magician and Alchemist. But after he helped you, not one demon in Hell would speak his name, and he quickly became known as 'the Wretch who shall never be named'. He became subject to a life of torture and agony, death came slowly to him as he succumbed to his wounds not soon enough. Never seeing his own daughters face during the whole while, not seeing her grow up, to hold her hand. It is because of **your **existence that he became despised and reviled in this world. And you **dare**, to stand before me still alive, not even granting me just one prayer to see you receive penance for your misgivings?"

He stood silent, through the whole thing and mulled over the stuff she had to say, quietly taking her gall with ease and understanding her situation. Perhaps it was her ancestry, of who it was that raised her, but perhaps it was because it was the longest time he had ever listened to any demon at all, save Astaroth himself. He could see the spark of him residing within her, the hidden warmth she held under her sleeve, the resolve to push forward despite the seemingly impossible odds. In a way, she reminded him of himself, having gone through both figurative and literal hell, hated by those around her for past deeds. It could be from her family's connection, but he felt no hate towards this demon.

At least if she stays alive, more demons will fall by her claws. It is best, in his belief. Slowly, the weight of his dropped down, no longer pointing to her. He felt no need to see her as an enemy, and out of respect for her father, he did not want to kill her. For now, he was against the idea of calling her an enemy.

He turned to an angle and walked forward, as if completely dismissing the she-demon that stood there with disgust directed at him. She watched him go, as he walked around her, her eyes followed until they could see no more, not wanting to turn her head to see more of him in any way. She breathed out deeply, a sense of relief she didn't even know she needed came to her, her shouts and anguish spat to him as he took it all. He didn't even fight back, in a confusing sense, she won the battle with him without even having to get hurt.

Yet why did it only heal a little? Her father was still dead, and the man he helped still walked this realm free from any chains that deserved to take him. Did she continue on living just for this moment? If so, now what? She showed him her hatred for his existence, and he has left. But she did not feel a strong urge to kill him, he was an enemy of her kind, yet he was the only one he did not sought to slaughter.

Was there even a point?

As he left, he stopped his walk off short, being some distance away, but not too far that she could not hear him. He was not done talking to her, as both stood there in their own muddled thoughts, silent to the world, as the deathly air matched the deathly battle. Literals demons for the actual demon.

He could understand that. And with his deep baritone voice he left one final statement for her to hear:

"Your father was a good man, Ateira, better than many humans. I am happy to have known he had raised his daughter to be a respectable woman, his lineage should be proud to follow in his footsteps."

He continued walking, not looking back at all, as his presence no longer needed here, he kept going straight and disappearing into the fog, the sounds of his boots treading upon the snow soon became silent as finally she was alone.

That...was not something she had expected him to say. She loved her father dearly, and even after all that happened, still loved him above all else. After what happened to her mother, she clung to her father even tighter than before. When he too fell, she was alone in this world. Hating everything and everyone, she believed she would become isolated, trusting nobody else.

But this man, this Slayer, the one she blamed for the shit she had to endure...his words somehow make her feel better. There was some solace, knowing he held actual respect for her father, and for everything, he must have held respect for her, enough for her father to speak of himself, of certain parts of his life.

How else could he have known her name.

* * *

For a while he saw neither a hair nor a sound of any demons at all. For what he believed was hours he strut forward, his stance never faltering nor his attention gone as he paid attention to all around him. Just wind, snow and ice. He wondered just where he has round up, if he's gotten so lost even demons don't tread here, as there's nothing for them to have. He jumped over steps and dropped to the grounds below, looking around him for anything that gained his interest.

As he observed he took note how much quieter this place was; the wind had died down, presenting the whole area for him to see. It was a flat circular zone, walls of ice sprung up high around him, as if to cage something in, yet the reason for this he did not desire to ask or care for, hopefully the reason for is never explained. Even if he had to guess, it would presume it was an arena of sorts, the gladiators of which no longer held up their banners for their time of rite.

And just as he was about to walk forward and out this place, into the only other open pathway, right at the far end of his plain, a sudden eruption brought up pillars of sharpened icicles to the surface, the thick cones forming unpatterned obelisks that obstructed his park, giving no possible chance of walking out.

He knew very well something doesn't want him out this place alive. And with an almighty crash right in the centre of the arena, shockwaves erupted from the ground, blocks of ice thrown anywhere as he watched a figure emerge from the ground, it's claws digging into the frozen water as it pushed its body onto the zone, standing stall as it roared, it's yell cascading off the frozen walls as he looked her over.

Twice as tall as he is, with bulky mass mass, thick muscles on her deep blue body, what parts of her body he could see were covered with a thick layer of dark ice, sharp teeth out her gaping maw, every breath spewed deep mist, her pointed claw ready to dig into flesh and armor alike. She looked to the male with her unseen eyes, her bald face reminded him of a Hell Knight, though the round bone structure jutting out her back made him think of a Summoner.

It was the second time in a row he had met another female demon, though unlike the last one, this particular creature doesn't seem interested in a formal chat.

The demon wasted absolutely no time in challenging him as she placed both her claws to the floor, as not even a moment later two drill's of ice erupted from the ground and made a beeline straight for him, sending out spikes in its wake. He had only seconds to dodge, but it was more than enough time for him as he rolled out of the danger, the two waves of spike crashed into the walls behind him as he took out his pistol and began firing at her body, the distance between the two too far to utilize shells.

She stomped on the ground, screaming more as he closed the distance, the energy beams having practically no effect on her as her cruel icy shell proved immobile to his pistol, resistant to anh shots he fired.

He saw close intimacy as the better option, charging forward close enough for him to employ his shotgun, as he fired his both shots at her, these shells having a bigger impact as her shell began to crack from the pressure, as he reloaded and fired another, but before he could repeat this process with a quick swipe of her claw he was sent flying away, crashing onto the cold ground as the wind got knocked out of him, pain coursing through him as he tried to pushed himself off the floor. His body to hurt to force himself up quicker as another drill of ice came towards him, this one crashing right into his frame as he was sent flying to the wall behind him, his back taking the brunt of the pain as he slumped to the floor.

Only for the briefest second, however, as he forced his body to respond to his demands as he readied his weapon, and charged straight forward. Firing relentlessly at her, as she tried another swing at him, he dodged back with a jump as he continued laying punishment into her. Her anger began getting the better of her as she angrily stamped her fists into the ground, the tantrum she was making began sending out more drills of ice with each punch, as he narrowingly dodged each one.

His weapon changed now as he charged up his pistol, this time aiming for her head with a charged shot, the attack hitting as she was left dazed, and as blood oozed from her face he did not stop firing more and more shots at her head, getting in close enough he switched to his twin-barreled gun, taking another aimed shot for her head.

Her strength didn't diminish, however, as she threw one of her claws straight down and smashed into him, embedding him to the icy floor and sent two more punches at him, despite his Praetor Suit, the overwhelm force began to wear at him as he felt his felt his bones began to break, her strength too monumental for him to just shrug off.

Shit; he knew he lacked proper ranged offensive capabilities. If he had his HAR or Gauss Cannon, he would have made mincemeat from her, but with his current lack of all but two, neither special for distance…

She stood over him, with a shit-eating grin adorning her disgusting blood-covered face, his position had the unfortunate circumstance to stare up at her hulking form as she stared down to the man before her.

He could hear how deep his own breathing was inside his helmet, his bones ached and his muscles burned, as he could feel his blood seeping out his damaged skin and dirtying the armor he wore. Yet despite his condition, despite his body telling him to stay down, his fingers shaking from the pain, he would not bow, not kneel nor give in, when all hope was lost he would force hope. His grip on his Shotgun tensed up as he pulled the weapon towards him, his own stamina, even as broken as he felt now, would not cease as with all his might he readied the shotgun, swinging the gun in an arc as he aimed it right for her head, his arm began to shake, but he kept his aim still, primed and ready for another shot as she seemed oblivious to his weapon, as if purposefully ignorant of what it can do, like it can actually kill her.

A deep set of grunts gurgled in her throat, as if laughing in her own way as she pulled up her leg, dangling it over his head as if to taunt him, cheering herself for being the one able to bring him down. She pulled up, ready to smash down, as his finger hovered over the trigger, and she brought it down-

But with a **slam** she went flying away seconds before she could crush his skull, seconds before he fired his viable last shot, she went slamming off to the side but a crimson blur, pushing her away with it as he just stared up to the void air, nothing but wind from where she once stood seconds ago.

He could hear it, screams and roars of what sounded like two big opponent getting in close and smashing the shit out of each other. Crashes as body parts smashed into one another, and even with the pain coursing through him, he forced his neck to slowly turn and look on, to witness the site of the ice demon being batter into the floor by a winged, red demon, an almost recognizable one yet he only saw it's back. His vision was blurred, unable to make out who was his saviour as he felt his consciousness began to fail him.

_"You're body has taken too many injuries. I suggest letting your body sleep to regain your strength, any more instances of forcing you body to move may result in more critical injuries." _The sound of VEGA spoke through his suit as he could no longer find the strength to hold his gun upright, letting it fall as he watched the red figure rise, his vision only got worse when it turned around to face him, the ice demon not standing back as he was left to figure this one rained victorious.

The last images he was before he saw black was the red figure walking towards him…

* * *

His vision blurred as he stirred awake, slowly pushing himself off his lying position and taken the time to look around him, trying to touch his head only to realize he still had his helmet on, his fuzzy mind being pushed awake as he looked round himself.

The last memories he had he had was being nearly killed by that demon, his body broken, refusing to push himself up as she was about to stomp on him- only to be saved at the last second by a large winged creature...by a demon, no less.

He studied his surroundings some more as he thought over this. He was no longer out in the open tundra, but instead inside stone walls, with the way it is carved, he seemed to be in some room, like a lair of some kind, candle's and torches created the only light as he laid on some furred rug. Just how did he…

"I am pleased to see you are awake." He quickly turned his head to the originator of the sentence, to see none other than Ateira standing in the one doorway that led out in this room. Almost on instinct he reached for his pistol, only for VEGA to suddenly chime in, just as his fingers touched the grip:

_"The demon has no intention of killing you. There is little need to see her as an enemy."_ His hand hovered over his holster, eyes not looking away from her as she stood casually in the doorway. For the first few seconds he froze still, fingers twitching but slowly, as she made no move herself, he relaxed his fingers and brought it back to his front, as the demon stood there silently.

"Why'd you do it?" His question short and to the point, as Ateira walked a little closer to him, standing over what he could only assume was a bed of sorts, considering its size matched hers, as she looked him down. He did not have hatred written on her face, instead she seemed rather placid, calm even, as she replied:

"I'm not sure, in all." She shrugged. "Perhaps to repay your thanks for...not killing me. To thank you for being the only other person besides me that still respects my father. I don't want to sully my father's name even more for letting his work crushed by something as lowly as a Styx." She answered, dropping to the floor as she sat down in front of him. For a couple of moments more she was silent, as if studying him, despite his entire features being shrouded in her father's creation.

"Can you tell me something..." Her voice wavered a little before she continued. "Do you hate my kind, for what we have done to you?"

"By which you mean...?"

"Killing your friends and family. Your comrades, among others."

He took just a moment to think it over before responding. "Demons have slaughtered countless people; innocent, man woman children, my colleague's, my...successor..., even _Daisy_ was slaughtered by Hell's inhabitants all those years ago."

"...Daisy?"

Gripping the sides of his helmet Ateria watched as he began unlatching it, sounds of pressured air being released came as he slowly pulled it off. Taking the whole thing off and placing it by his side, giving the female ample room to see his face.

She was surprised how calm he looked as he looked at her. Despite how he fought, how he ripped and teared countless demons with his bare hands, cutting and gunning down demons left and right without so much as a word, his face looked the complete opposite of his actions: soft, gentle features adorning a round face. His deep-blue eyes a colour she's rarely seen in this dimension, his curly hair drooped down to his ears, with how he looked, she was having a hard time believing this gentle face is the Bane of Hell itself.

She was so stricken with looking at his features she didn't see him reach under his neck and pulled something out, holding it in the palm of his hand for her to look at.

"She was my pet. It's all I have left of her." Attached around his neck, carved in a bronze setting, was a little rabbit's foot, dangling from a thin chain. She looked at it steadily, thinking of why such a commodity would hang on his neck. It seemed almost unnatural that a man of his caliber would carry around something as simplistic and...dainty as a necklace of remembrance. The only possible outcome she could think of was this piece of jewelry was not simply a keepsake...but a symbol of something that was lost, long ago.

She wanted to reach out and touch it, but held herself back, not wanting to give him a reason to become angered by her. It was his to hold and see…

"You hate your own kind seemingly as much as me. Is it just your father's death that drives this?" His words made her freeze and turn to him, as he stared at her with his unflinching demeanor. He only blinked and waited patiently, and for just a short number of second neither moved an inch, up until Ateira's mind clicked back into place and she registered the full extent of his words.

"No...I hated those above me before my father even likely knew of you." He steadily placed the necklace back into his suit as he heard her out. "The reason why my father had aided you; this was due to the truth that his mate, my mother, was coveted by one of the Dark Lords. When she not only refused his advances, but actively bit back, he brutalized her..._raped_ her and killed her in...in a very horrific way. My father wanted vengeance, I did as well, but back then I was a lot more conflicted of what to do. I just wanted to live and not be a pariah, but ultimately became one because of my father's actions."

"For eons I have received torment from my fellow demons, being hunted, I wanted vengeance as well." He nodded solemnly, his expression, though stoic as ever, to her, seemed to falter as she told her story. Nobody...nobody has even so much has tried to come and talk with her about it. Except him, this Slayer of Demons, has no problem at all sitting down with her and speaking of what hurts her. As bizarre a thought it is, she was glad he is here with her.

**Is** here…

"Tell me, Hell Walker, why **ARE** you here?" While she could understand a one-way trip into hell purely to slaughter every demon he sees, barring a particular few, fueled on nothing but a desire of revenge in baths of blood, but would man truly exile himself into hell with no intention to return, surrounded by legions of demons all waiting for the chance to strike?

"I was tasked by a Dr Hayden, a Cybernetic, to close a portal to hell and halt the demonic invasion. However it was his project that was stealing the argent energy and capturing the demons in the first place, adding Cybernetics to them as well to further his own goals. I managed to stop the portal using the Crucible, but Hayden betrayed me and took the Crucible for himself, in his own words, that Earth is too desperate for energy to halt the use of Argent energy depletion, and sent me here without a way to return back."

As he explained, his attention was focused on Ateira's own face, watching her, and seeing her facial expression darken with anger as he spoke. He could see her getting pissed, even spitting to the floor right after to show her disgust.

"Load of crap!" She shouted. "Taking hell's powers and demons to further his own use. He is not even a man but a machine. And people think it's right for him to continue with this?" Her question did not heed an answer from him as she fumed to herself, his look unchanged as she grunted to no-one.

Yet despite how he seemed emotionless, inside he felt bad for her. Not from her reaction to Hayden's betrayal, but all the shit she has had to endure from no fault of her own. And in a sense, he was an indirect cause of her suffering.

"I'm sorry Ateira." She had to do a double-take if what she had heard was correct, and she became surprised to see his face become solemn and serious at her, as he looked her dead in her eyes. "I didn't mean to cause you any suffering. Out of respect for your father, I would not have thought twice at keeping you out of harm's way if I had met you before. You don't deserve any adversity, especially from your own kind."

She could only stare with an open mouth from his apology. She had not expected him, or...anyone to apologise for the agony set upon her. But this one cares for her, cares for her feelings.

She grew a little smirk on her face as she started thinking of him in a new light. Less of a Slayer of her own kind, more of..something else entirely. ...Eh, why not? Not as if any other demon was gonna give her the time of day. She let her grin grew as she faced him, straightening up her spine as she kneeled over him. "Tell me, the Unchained Predator; do you have a mate of your own?"

As he slowly shook his head, Ateira's grin only widened. "No. I do not have a wife to speak of. Why do you ask?" Rolling back her shoulders she purposefully thrust her assets forward, playing it off casually as she gauged his reaction. He did not seem to take the bait, but she saws his eyes quickly dart away. Polite he may be, he was still a male through and through.

"I see." Slowly, with graceful movements, padded her way to him, looking him sultry in the eyes as che crawled to him. He watched silently, though with some confusion, as she drawled closer, her breasts hanging straight down as they bobbed ever closer. Despite his uncertainty, he made no move to push away, instead watching as she caressed his face, despite her claws dragging over his cheek he felt no pain as they held no intention to cut him, but rather softly feel his toughened skin, running her hand over his hair, believing it looks far better at this length.

She still pulled herself closer, getting in right by him and rubbing her cheek on his; he could feel her warm skin, tough, yet flexible enough for it not to feel uncomfortable from the touches. She breathed in his scent, the deep smell of his musk, from endless hours of sweat-inducing combat. She smelt in the crevice of his neck, pulling her arms around to hold his torso. He made no attempt for resistance even now, rather, he closed his eyes, as if to focus only on what she was doing. This drived her further, as she carefully pulled herself into him, her wings came around to wrap over his body, with her body being so close her breasts just about touched him, though his armor no less. She sunk her head into his neck, still caressing his face she used her palms to rub at his cheeks, and for just a few moments they both sat there, she did not know when, but at some point he seemed to respond in kind, as he too wrapped his arms around her form.

She pulled her head away to look; her shining gold eyes met his deep blue ones, as the gleaming slits met his like she was staring into the ocean itself, or what she guessed the Earthen seas look like. He remained calm throughout it all, not once rebutting her advances nor questioning her approach. It was as if...was he not aware of what she was doing?

"Do you know why I am doing this? What I want of you to become towards me?" He saw how her face dropped with emotions as she said this. With swift movements he pulled away an arm and gripped the bottom of her chin, giving it a small gentle rub before he pulled it forward to meet him, her lips softly met his as she almost drooled from the sensation, any stress she had gained was lowered as she relaxed, tasting his lips, before he pulled away.

_So that was a kiss..._ Her mind figured as she licked her lips, letting the taste linger on her tongue as her mind thought of only one more thing:

_I want to taste more._

With an almost lightning reaction she pulled her body forward and captured her lips hungrily on his own, her force actually pushing his body back as he could only blink and feel his lips assaulted by her, almost clawing at his mouth as she didn't even ask for entrance before shoving her tongue deep into his maw, licking away at his insides as her saliva coated his mouth. When she finally released herself off him, with an almost audible _pop _from the separation on her end, the male could only stare with wide-eyes as she took some self-gratifying delight his facial expression was no longer stoic.

She growled in an almost predatory way as she looked him over, still holding onto him as her hands roamed around his chest plate, her mind imaging just what kind of bulky image, what thick muscles laid under all this metal. _And of what other parts of him were incredibly thick as well?_

She wanted this all of him, growling with delight at the thoughts of his figure baring nude for her to see. "Take them off." Her voice but a rumble, deep and wanting. "I want to see your naked form."

He offered no form of resistance as began pressing his fingers onto his armor, as much like his helmet before more hisses sprouted from juts in his Praetor Suit, already taking off his right arm and placing the gauntlets off to the side.

_"I do not think it's wise for you to-" _VEGA's voiced chimed off as he pressed a button on his wrist, not wishing to have a third wheel as he took that chunk off as well. Ateira all the while watching with lust filled eyes as his showed more skin. His arms were thick with muscles, no doubt from years of ripping a demon to pieces, his legs were equally as burly, one stomp could smash a Hell Knight's head in with ease.

His chest looked practically thick enough to act as his own armor. Thick pecs covered by dark hairs, running her hands through there was enough skin here to make a new floor rug. And as he took off his final piece of clothing she could only stare at the piece of meat that stood erect for hers to have. It wasn't necessarily bigger than a male demon of her kind, but for a human she expected it a lot smaller and thinner.

Grabbing his chest carefully she pushed his body softly onto the rug, the plush carpet felt nice on his back as she knelt over him. As while she took the time to study his naked form as he undressed, he too looked over her luscious form as she knelt over him:

She too had a rather muscular edge to her, though not in such a higher degree as he was, her thighs were still incredible thick, though as horse-like as they were, it still seemed human enough for him to admire, and the brown sheen complimented her maroon skin rather well. She had a far prettier face than any demon he had seen, not as sunken in as the other Barons Of Hell, nor did her sharp teeth look as stained, toothy as they were, her smile looked far more easy on the eyes. From his position he could see her vagina in full view; black, leathery outer lips, with soft, pink inner lips, her clitoris just barely peeking out her folds. Yet the thing he heavily focused on were her enormous tits that dangled down off her chest: they were as big as his head, a deep red like the rest of her body, as her nipples sprang free, her darker areola pronouncing her perky nipples. The way they bounced as she moved, so close they were within arm's reach…

"You can touch them, you know." She watched his eyes as he observed her form, with how his erection still stood, it pleased her to know he was attracted to her body. And even she knew of a male's interest in the female's mammaries, though he seemed to take an interest in hers that wasn't directly linked to how fertile she was. He was nothing like the demons, who were more than happy to try and have their way with her, almost always by force, though none ever did, being as she was always far deadlier than them. This male, however, was polite and respectful to her form.

Cautiously, he raised his hands up and gripped both the female's tits with his hands, his fingers wrapping around her areola as he felt how soft and bouncy they were in his digits. Despite her tougher skin, they felt as supple as a regular female's. Her drawled his thumbs over the nipples, spinning the opposable fingers round them as he listened to the deep growls of pleasure that gargled in her throat. He gave them both a tight squeeze, light enough to not hurt but enough pressure for her to feel the tightening of her breasts.

"You certainly know how to please a woman." She teased, her words true as his hands felt divine on her chest. The way he kneaded and touched, his certainly must have experience in the art of sex. But, the art of intimacy is meaningless without the actually act of coitus, and pulling it away he immediately let go as she straightened herself and took a firm grasp of his thick erection, holding it in her hands as she felt along his girth, pulling up on her legs she aimed the tip at her entrance, poking at folds and with a planned drop she pushed his shaft deep within her.

Both let out a deep moan from the contact, her thick muscles gripped his shaft with an almost burning heat. Few a few moments she lost herself to the pleasure, tongue drooling out her mouth as the male himself took it all in. It wasn't just her insides that felt good to him, but also her generous rear covering his lap, how warm it was, as her smooth and silky fur felt lovely on the places it touched, and as she did not put her weight on him, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

She leaned down, taking a breathe as she put her weight on one hand on the floor, the other going to his chest to caress it some more, and with a little shake of her rear she began to push her pussy over him, straddling him as she fucked him.

She did not bounce on his dick, but rather rocked her hips slowly, taking her time enjoy the touch of her insides being spread as she covered him. He breathed out in deep breaths as she pulled up and down, liking the way Ateira was playing with his chest hair, almost pawing like a cat, thankful though she did not randomly decide to jut out her claws in his skin.

She took joy at watching his face look pleasured, her movements were calm for her kind, carefully so, Ateira not wanting make it go too soon. His wandering hands soon found they're mark, they too wanted to get in on the action as they trailed themselves along her large hips, letting her fur trace along the underside of his hand. It felt wonderful to her, his touches, wrapping her tail around one of his wrists in a greedy way, pulling his hand more over her, around for more spaces on her thigh as he mirrored with his other hand, going over her in a faster pace, as leaned her body move over him so her jugs were almost on his face.

She knew very well what she was doing, giving him an eyeful of her boobs, hiding a smirk on her face as she uttered "Enjoying yourself?" He let out a murmur of delight in response, warming up on the rug. She held back a laugh at seeing him so content… "You could go faster, if you can."

She would have raised an eyebrow, if she had one. "Are you saying I'm too slow for you?"

"I'm saying you don't have to hold back on my sake." His response was right to the point.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want one?" She let out a sneer as she climbed off him, encouraging him to stand up and move off the rug (almost pushing, to be more accurate) as she crouched on all fours, moving out a hand to spank her rear loudly, looking him dead in the eye as she did so. "If you think you can take me, I dare you to."

He shook his head with a smile, moving his body around to her back as Ateira jiggled her buttocks at him, to further her point. With a firm squeeze he pushed his hands into her rear, smoothing his hands around her bottom as he felt her large muscles underneath. He continued his touches over her waist and around on her belly, Ateira having to hold herself from laughing at his ticklish actions as she jerked a little from the action.

He paused his touches, leaning forward over her back and speaking directly into her ear: "Promise me; if anything hurts, or you don't like it, say so, and I'll stop. No questions, no arguments." She nodded breaily as he leaned back, getting a robust hold on her cheeks as he pressed himself to her awaiting love cave.

"Go on, go on. Don't keep my waiting." She said impatiently as he took the lead this time, pushing himself fully in as the demon murred in her throat, breathing out as he began to thrust curtly in her, his hand keeping themselves rather lustfully on her ass as he pushed in and out of her.

He watched her tail weave from side to side, almost animalistic , and taking an arm away he stroke along it, from base to tip. She let out a wonderful gasp, he knew exactly what he was doing was pleasurable as he watched her tail go wild, acting like it has a mind of its own, wanting more, and he did not disappoint, as he continued this action.

Despite this, Ateira was still a very needy female. "I'm not made of glass. Show me what you got sweet man..." Taking his hands off her arse he placed them further up on her sides, letting his body fall on her back, laying over her, before he began to shove his hips into her, harder than before as he thrusted in and out her, pleasing the female as she panted huskily, forcing her body to remain still as he continued to touch her.

He kissed the skin of her back, rubbing his hands up her sides, caressing her wings as he felt them. Strong but fragile, to him. He went back to her tail, trailing his digits along the sides of the prehensile appendage. Her butt jiggled with every smack, his hips crashed into her posterior, almost pushing her forward, as he did not relent his thrusts. His hands still traced along every edge he could find as he continued to hug her back, moving around until they both pointed to a place more down her own body.

And just as his finger graced over her clitoris she gasped aloud, back arched, wings fully out and stiff, her arms shaking as she trembled from the touch. Almost instantly he backed his hand way, rubbing at her sides softly as he tenderly asked her. "Are you fine?"

She struggled to pull herself up, almost forcing her body to get up off the floor, but with a heave she set her arms straight and shouted aloud to him. "M...more!" She almost slammed her fist into the ground. "Don't you **dare **stop!"

He did not rebut her demand as he eagerly pounded her womanhood once more, slamming his hips back into hers as he pulled his hand around and began to touch her sacred area once more, using his index and middle fingers, he rubbed either side of her labia, back and forth on her hood as he went.

He took a little bit of pride with himself, seeing the way he was able to make her tremble with his adept fingers. Ateira screaming out for him to continue endlessly, growling and clawing the floor with her deadly claws, her wings fluttered behind her as he had to hold on to pleasured spasms.

On an instinctual level she lifted up her ass, arching her back as he continued to slam himself into her, her rear slap his thighs as she pushed back into him as well. She pulled her tail around and wrapped it around his form, pulling him tightly against as her as she growled for him to "Never stop!"

Within moments, the once proud demon became a trembling mess, sweating seeping to pour from every crevice as she lost herself to the pleasure, her mind foggy as all she could think about was the sensations he was giving her. It overwhelmed, this male treating her both like fine glass just as much as a punching bag, making her feel comfortable while also pushing her to her limits.

Suffice to say, it wasn't long before she felt her impending climax bubble to the surface, he did not let go of her clit as she could not form any comprehensible sentence to state of her orgasm, as with one final roar Ateira released her climax suddenly, the male getting put off guard as her walls clenched near-painfully on his member, he was already on the verge of releasing himself and as the female climax right then and there sent him over the edge, shooting his load into her as Ateira mind went into static, having lost herself to the taste minutes ago. When she finally relaxed, her brain restarted, her breathing deep, as she rode out the feeling.

Her normal awareness was brought back to normal when she felt a soft caress on her horns. She looked up and saw him gently rub her horns as she knelt down, looking worriedly at her as his erection slowly softened, still covered with the two lovers compound juices. Like a primal predator she grabbed him suddenly and pulled him to the floor, not speaking a thing as she hugged his body, he replied in kind as the two stayed that way in silence.

She doted his hair with a single finger, lovingly so, as she thought about the tenderness he made her feel. She refused to have regrets for what she had done, she refused to see the action she took as bad, as the nice feeling she was given by this kind male, this Slayer Of Demons, she could not see where the problem lied.

Yet she knew of how much more trouble she would face now, as if those of her kind needed a reason to hate her more. She could not take back what she had done, and this caused her mouth to be brought down as she realized something major, something important about herself;

"I think I love you..." She did not smile as she uttered this, to the male she was cuddling she seemed almost sad to state this. Immediately, he softly placed his hands on her face, let her ease down as he caressed her. She responded by kissing his fingers affectionately, giving each one little licks as she took notice at the state of his hands. She could see the scars on them from years of pain and hunting, taking a look at the runes burned into his palms. A sense of anger whelmed her, a desire of protection, to make suffering to anyone that would hurt him.

She laid on her back as she pulled him on top of her, his body laying on her breasts as she hugged him, her wings folding over him as her tail came over, through his legs and laid on his back. As she continued playing with his hair, the tender thoughts she was thinking was being drowned out by the call to sleep, both tired from the hours of fighting since they last night's beckoning.

She made up her mind; this male has shown her a different path to take, one filled with warmth and tenderness. She is tired of Hell, and the ways with demons. But this own has shown her a different way, a one she likes. As she smiled and caressed his face, her wings over him like a blanket, she whispered to him:

"I want to help you."

* * *

"Are you certain you felt it this way?" He asked as Ateira settled down to the ground, the speaker of which climbed off her back after some time travelling via flight.

Demons have an innate sense when a rift to their world was being opened, as it was tied to their nature. He summarized that's why a demonic invasion could happen so quickly, as the simpler demon's will flock to the opening like a moth to an open flame. This is what Ateira had sensed back at her lair, and to his relief, this could be the way out of here at last

He felt some gratitude it was nowhere near the land of ice, as the breach of dimensions was situated not far from the Titan's Realm. An off sense of nostalgia permitted from him as he followed Ateira's guide, walking threw some open caverns to the other side. He took a note to see no hide of any other demon, almost deathly quiet in this large space, helping to solidify her beliefs.

"Down there!" She exclaimed, pointing to an island down below as he walked forward and look down the cliff. He had heard sounds of fighting the moment he stepped out of the cave, but looking down he could see more than just demons down there:

He could spot UAC Troops down below, fighting off hordes of demons coming towards them, as they shot down their opponents the demons climbed and jumped in like flies, the two sides in all out war as the two partners looked on with deep thought.

"Are those the ones following that _robot_?" She put emphasis on that last word as her response came with a nod, then a sentence.

"He's still trying to cipher Argent Energy. Even after everything, he still sees himself as the righteous one here." She held back her desire to spit on the floor. It still made her blood boil, as this _thing _still tried to steal energy for his own purposes. "We cannot let him do that."

He agreed, nodding his head as he already thought a plan. "You said you wanted to see trees and grass, and skies as blue as water, yes?" He asked as he turned to the demon beside him. She spoke sometime after they woke up about her wondering just what the human world was like. She has heard stories, tales from her parents of Earth's vivid ranged colours. How it was rarely seen but always those who noted on her bright it all was. She had a few reasons to help him, and this was certainly one of them, though not close to the main.

"Come. Let's pay Hayden a visit."

Ateira never threw away any of her father's stuff when he suffered a terrible end, as she could not come to throw away what she had left of him. Because she never focused too hard, it was he who pointed out an old chest that he kept, one he instantly recognized as having his mark on it.

She had let him open it, under the belief that it would have been made for him should Astaroth have not been taken away. To both their surprises, inside was a new set of gear, not just a new improved suit, but also new equipment such as a Bayonet for his wrist, a Grappling Hook and even a small cannon for shoulder, though the last one of which he still had trouble figuring how to works, since no manual was actually made for them.

Despite this, he was pleased with the new weaponry he was given: For close combat there was the Hellsaw; a large circular not too far off from any Chainsaw he had wielded. For distance, there was the Hell-Bolt, a bolt-action rifle made from bones and tissue that fires a rather nasty spike at his opponent. But his own personal favorite was the Infernal Shotgun, a twin barreled powerhouse that fires burning balls of death.

Asteria wasn't without weaponry herself, as she has her own bladed weapon; the 'Hellglaive', a long staff with two short swords on either end that looks to be made of ancient bone. Collapsible for storage, with her strength it could pierce a tank. Besides that, she also owned a small crossbow on her bracer.

She checked her blade as he checked his shotgun both began making there way down and forward as they. "You know, I've never learnt your true name." This got him to stop as the demon stood right beside him, glancing at him. She watched as he looked around him, almost nervously, before motioning her to bend down, as she leaned in, he whispered his name to her quickly before heading off towards the battle, Ateira could only chuckle as she unsheathed her blade to its length and grabbing the Slayer taking her with him as she flew to the fight.

Meanwhile, at the opening of the rift, UAC Troops were facing a losing battle as the forces of Hell seemed endless in their pursuit, the human side was dwindling quickly in number, their odds against them as they fired continuously on any demonic presence, as one soldier spoke out in a heavily artificial voice.

"Sir, the enemies are too many in number, requesting immediate evacuation as soon as-" It's words caught off short as a Hell Knight barreled and smashed his body to the ground, roaring as it lifted his body up and ripped it in two, it's wires and oil splashed onto the rocky surface as it bellowed from disbelief of the artificial soldier.

It did not notice the shadow that loomed over him before it was too late, however, and as soon as it turned its head said head was smashed into the ground with a terrifying crack, the shattering sound of its bones breaking and blood spurting out of every crevice shocked any who were too close as he pulled out his bayonet from the Hell Knight's head, taking his time to look at the now decorated blade.

_The screech of an imp._ With lightning reflexes he spun on his heels and whipped out the Infernal Shotgun, aiming the gun with one hand right to his side and fired immediately, the Imp that dared charge now fell to the ground it's most of its head missing at it's grey matter now painted the ground, along with it's ashy remains.

And he wasn't even warmed up yet, cracking his shoulder, he begun his own battle.

Ateira, still up in the sky, let a smug grin appear on her face as she watched the carnage unfold, flying high, with a sense of pride she watched her new lover rip apart any who dared to confront him, a part of her self-absorbed ego rather cheerful it was him who plowed her, among those other demons she hesitated to call brethren.

**"Vile bitch daughter of a nameless bastard wretch!" **That thick, deep, grovelly voice that all in hell have heard one at least once ringed in her ears, filled with disgust and venom aimed at her. On instinct she swirled her head around, but as she expected, nothing was there. With a deep breath she shrugged her shoulders, closed her eyes and with a prideful smile spoke out for him to hear:

"I have chosen my side." Taking a hold of her blade she dived down, making her presence known as she twirled the Hellglaive in her hands with skill, ripping through demons asunder as they fell to her blade. Firing off bolts from her gauntlet crossbow to any too far for her to reach.

He was silent as always as he blasted the monster to shreds, clicking the shogun after each shot as it's internal mass of recharging energy meant not having to worry about ammo. Blasting another Hell Knight in the face twice before stabbing it in the neck with his bayonet and tearing it's head off with one fell sweep. He took a look to the side as he noticed he was being watched; it was not a demon, but a UAC soldier looking his way with it's single lens. He turned to it, and it instantly weared it's Assault Rifle to him.

A big mistake on it's part, as the Bane of Hell took that as a challenge, easily swatting the weapon out the robotics hand and holding it down bit it's shoulder, his other hand pulled up his Stick Of Death and shot the android point blank, blowing it's head to smithereens as it many of its functions shut down immediately; he had no remorse for robots.

"Tether request permitted. Initiating returning sequence." The mechanical yet recognizable voice he knew very clearly emitted from the downed robot, it's powers source not damaged neither was it's return circuit as the voice of his own A.I. companion spoke to him through his suit.

_"Tether system has been activated. Prepare for interdimensional transport."_ VEGA stated as the metal soldier's body began to glow a light blue light as he could feel his body began to vibrate with a feeling he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Ateira! Quickly, grab my hand now!" He called to his female companion who was almost finished with a Pinky in her hand. Casually she tossed it aside as she made a beeline to him, reaching out her hand for him as his whole body began to glow to an almost brightening light, her hands just inches away before the light became too bright to see-

Herself in a far distant place, not bearing on the side of hell in a large human-created structure the battle between UAC and Hell was still raging, many such scourges have already entered the human realm and began to fight with the Security of the base.

In an open area built to house the gateway between the two dimensions the sounds of electric pulses began ranging through the complex, a small glow grew to a bright light as various robotics began to descend onto the place, the androids coming back to the site to see the battle still raging, more UAC were in the fray as bullets and hell energy were thrown back on forth.

Yet just as the rest of the dimensional soldiers thought their backs were safe an enormous object teleported on their side. Red, big and holding onto a powerful person in their own right the androids stood stunned as the demon looked all round her. Nothing was organic or natural, all was man-made by industrial companies, all seemed wrong to her, unclean, despite its constant cycles of janitors doing their jobs.

"Where do we go now?" She uttered to the obviously unfazed man standing besides her, who was already kicking the limp body of the destroyed robot as it packed away it's new shotgun and pulled out the Hell-Bolt, the enemies a good enough distance away to try it out.

"Forward!" He commanded as he aimed his rifle and fired a single shot into the head of an Unwilling, the bone it fired literally harpooned the demon into one of the many metal cargo crates that littered this large area. He reloaded as he took another shot, this time at a Revenant as it screeched in his direction, taking another shot that pierced his head.

Ateira was not standing ildy by herself as she began firing shots of her own; Imps falling to her force as she crushed one of those fake soldiers underneath her foot, she already growing a disdain for these feeble excuses of soldiers. Pathetic, sending out robots to a do a job they can do damn well themselves, she would destroy them all if she had enough time. Despite these, human soldiers were still fighting in their own rite as they tried to remove any and all demonic presence the two saw.

However, this did mean to include Ateira herself, as up in the rafters above the only exit out of this were some of the human soldiers, as one took aim and began firing his HAR into her. She grunted loudly as she tried to cover herself with her wing, holding back herself and taking the punishment.

This did not go unnoticed by her partner, who saw what she was doing and looked up to the rafters seeing the one that dared to bring death to her. He took aim instantly and fired a well placed shot the bone shot out and struck the soldier in his arm, pinning him to the wall behind as he struggled to remove the jut of rigid hard tissue.

She gave a nod of thanks and returned to her own issue of fighting, taking steps forward as they cut through all who stood before them. As Hell Knight came and charged forward to him, he already a fired off a spike to it but it just stuck in his body and shrugged it off, unstopped in it's run. He knew he had no time time reload the next shot and fire, and so exchanged the rifle for the last piece of weaponry he has yet to use, the Hellsaw. He let it come close ready to ram it's fist into him, as he calmly revved up the engine, letting it be within attacking distance and before the fist could connect he brought the saw, letting the saw tear through the demon's head and continue from their, it's blood covering everything nearby, from the ground to the Praetor's Suit as it's split body now both fell to the ground with a damp splat. His Saw was spinning as he sported his next victim, a Mancubus who spotted him in return. The fat bastard aimed and fired out his flamethrower as his opponent dashed towards him, the distance too far to be done with quickly as he was immediately beset by the eruption of flames, showering him with the heat as it engulfed his body.

Yet this did not stop him, as he continued forward like nothing, shaking off the burns he was feeling as he ripped his Hellsaw forward and stuck the spinning blade deep into the Mancubus's exposed belly, tearing his chest and disemboweling the fat demon as it's guts spilled out it's body and slapped to the floor.

Up above, a Cacodemon observed the scene, it too ready to take a fight yet before it could even react a chained hook shot out and stabbed it under its eye, within seconds the sight of the Hell Walker barreling towards it at an unbelievable pace left it unable to react quick enough to defend itself as he slammed his boots into the demons face and pulled the Stick of Death right into its face- with a boom the Cacodemon's wrecked brain shout out its back, dead instantly as he fell with the body, slamming to the ground as he walked away from the sight, cracking the knuckles on his hands as he advanced forward.

"All units retreat! Move deeper into the safer areas of the complex!" One leader of the UAC Troops yelled to his team as the human forces began to scatter, the last of the hell forces in this area fell to Ateira's blade as she joined him in his march forward, walking by his side as she wiped off the blood from her spear. As they looked forward her partner pulled his hand into a fist and presented it to her, as if asking her to do the same. She did, and as he straightened his arm out to her she mirrored him; their fists bumping into one another as he wiggled his fingers and pulled away.

She was left to speculate about what they just did, confused as she was, she liked it anyway, as she wondered just what sort of expression he held under his armor.

As quiet as their area had become they both could hear the sounds gunfire and demonic screams through the complex, the two knew very well the battle was still raging on, and their destination was still somewhere in this base, just waiting for them.

The marched on and out, opening the large corridor-

Only to have a heavy hand reach out and grab Ateira by her face, slamming her to the ground as he watched her being tackled by a Baron of Hell. He readied his shotgun and aimed for the his large head only for his aim to put off as the female bit back, using her own strength she pushed the male away, jumped up and slammed the Baron into the wall, and held him in place as he struggled to pull free, Ateira pissed beyond belief as she shouted to her partner:

"Go and find where that robot is hiding! I'll handle this one on my own!" Though he had some reluctance in leaving her with this cretin he knew very well just how capable she was, and leveling his gun he took a turn to the nearest door, a closed one as he pressed to open.

It told him it was locked. Damn.

_"Allow me. I should be able to open these doors." _VEGA announced as he opened the wrist panel on his arm in return and held it aloft to the electronic touch panel, the sounds of the two large bodies behind him wrestling and punching each other bloody not even fazed him as it became unlocked and he walked in.

The door closed behind him as he looked around him. Many sets of human eyes looked at him in surprise, and fear, as he looked back in return. These were not soldiers, but men in lab coats as he noticed he was in a testing lab. For animals it seemed, if going by the scared looking rabbit held inside a very small cage.

He looked towards the nearest human, one sitting down on his chair as his eyes were purely fixed at the hulk of a man standing before him, and his heart began to drop when said man began to walk right towards. His body froze in fear, breaking out in a cold sweat at the man standing before, trembling under his shadow as he reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up out of his chair as the other scientists around him could only gasp and trembled with fear themselves, the Bane to Hell's silence stopped as he spoke something clearly to him.

"Hayden. Where is he?"

"He...he is-" He stuttered, having trouble speaking a sentence as the stoic man just stood there with his hand pulling him up by his collar. He had to take a moment to clear his throat as quickly as he could as he forced out his answer. "He's in his office! Down the corridor and up the right stairs, there would be a sign leading the way. That's-that's where I think he was...l-last."

For a few more seconds the Slayer of Demons made no act to rebut his answer, until he simply let go, the scientist crawling a few feet back to give him some distance as the larger male looked to them all.

"Leave." That was all he need to state, as practically right after all the scientist swiftly hurried away, out the other exit as not five seconds later they were all gone, leaving him in his relative silence as he turned to the rabbit held up in it's cage. He looked at the label situated underneath the cage, reading it as TEST SUBJECT NO# 0026. Not even a real name…

He unlocked the cage's door by the lock, and reaching in he stroked the visually shaking rabbit by its head, between its ears with just one finger. Using his other hand, he very slowly petted the smokey-coloured rabbits back.

Meanwhile, outside Ateira was still facing off one-on-one with the Baron of Hell. She punched him hard in his face, but the Baron retaliated in same, forcing the female to take a step back. He tried to grab her by the shoulders, but she headbutted him hard, dizzying him long enough for her to smash her fist in his chest, then kneeing him in his face she jumped on him torso, and taking both his arms tightly in her grasp began to pull both as the Baron roared in absolute pain.

Back in the research room, he was finishing giving the Rabbit a small set of fresh vegetables before closing the cage and locking it safe inside.

_Shasta_ He noted for a later time as he turned and headed to the door, opening and walking out to the sight of Ateira, bleeding and panting hard, but standing victorious as before was the Baron of Hell, both his arms ripped off and lied on the ground somewhere, mixed in with the other corpses of both man and demon. The Baron of Hell was still kicking as he struggled to stand himself back up with his loss of limbs, and as Ateira noticed him walked towards her, she gave him a grin as she thought of something.

"Fancy finishing this bastard?" She asked as she held out her hand for him, lower to the ground as if asking him to stand on. He obliged, and Ateira promptly threw him high in the air, flinging him up and soon down-right to the Baron of hell. The demon having little time, or ability to stop him as he stamped down hand on the Baron, holding his horns as he crushed the demon under his boot, his head being crushed into the floor as his executioner pulled out his foot with a satisfying squelch, not even given the fallen foe a side glance as he continued forward.

"Follow me, I know the way to Hayden." She didn't ask him about his information as she followed him diligently to the next room, taking a turn up the stairs, and to the left as stated by the sign that **MAIN OFFICE**. The sounds of fighting was still strong as he rounded the corner and saw 3 more UAC soldiers holding back the hordes as they finished taking down the last Imp, their adrenaline keeping their blood pumping for a fight as one made the wrong move and almost began to fire at the pair.

The response to this was the Hell-Bolt being readied and fired a spike at his opponent first, hitting dead in the leg as the other two turned to notice what happened, seeing the Scourge of Hell readying his rifle at them, as if asking them to challenge, while a large red demon following his heels.

"Screw this! I ain't fighting **him**!" One announced as he quickly fled the scene, the other only looked at them both briefly before quickly joining him on his tactical retreat, leaving the pinned down soldier on his own as his oppressor only looked down to him as he could only hold his leg in pain, fearful of being under the gaze of _him_.

Said him reached down and gripped the bone, and with a strong pull he plucked the shard out from, causing the soldier to shout louder in pain, but ultimately with something stuck him in as he continued forward, leaving him be to pick himself off the floor as the two continued up the steps, following the directions until the final corridor came before them.

Two more soldiers stood guard in front of the large doors, both armed with Gauss Cannons, though the moment they saw the pain coming towards them, weapons in hand, they both dropped their guns as if by silent demand from the armored man, making way for them as VEGA unlocked the door for them, neither of the men spoke much else as they were ignored, thankful they did not make a new enemy today.

The doors closed behind them as they walked into the room; it was long and tall, but straight with a glass balcony on the end. Sets of couches laid facing the far off wall as they both could see but one other figure in this room, not even looking there way as the robot was busy with the screens at his desk, tapping away at his button as the two marched forward.

"I knew you'd be back one day." He didn't even loop up from his screens as his artificial voice spoke out from the speakers in the room. "I calculated that sending you to hell would only delay the inevitable, as I guessed correctly that little could ever stop you.

I will admit, I did not foresee you actually working alongside a demon at all, all this time all of us thought they were nothing more than unintelligent brutes. Though, with that being said, even working with one would only get you so far. Don't forget at what I can do." He tapped one button on the screen, and before he could react the Slayer immediately saw a bright blue cover his senses, knowing full well what was about to happen, cursing silently to think he had gotten this far only for.

The light went away as the felt the pressure of the tether teleportation fade away. _"Tether system has been deactivated."_ VEGA's voice explained as for the first time Dr. Hayden turned around in shock, looking to see the Doom Slayer still there, unmoved by anything.

"How…?" His voice slurred in it's artificial tone, it's pitch the only thing resemblance emotions from it's flat face. Beside him the demon grinned as she crossed her arms in triumph.

"I have given him some of my power, set in him from the night before. You little attempt to send him back will not work on him." For a split second, Hayden seemed almost at a loss for words, unsure of what to do. Only for a split second though.

"I see. And I suppose you want the Crucible back?" Ateira almost barked at him for his thievery, while her partner stood ever vigilant. No point asking politely at this point. He took just one step forward before a force field activated right around Hayden office, the blue energy curved around his office as the Chairman stood unfazed.

"I will not apologize for the actions I have taken, and will take, against you. It is for the sake of humanity's progression that I collect Argent's energy if we as a species can survive and flourish."

"That shield won't last you forever! I swear I will rip open that barrier with my own two claws, grab you by the neck, tear off your head and beat you own body with it!" She snarl at the machine, who stood placid at her words, while the ever stoic Slayer felt some pride at her vengeful words. If he wasn't attracted to her enough already.

"I have no doubt you would do just that given the chance, yet it is fortunate that I have more than one way of halting your progression of such a vicious act." He pressed another button on his desk. As to both sides of the wall four concealed doors pulled up, and sounds of machines moving as of the the doorway four robots marched out in tandem.

Hayden chuckled in his comfortable area, mocking the two with "Did you really think I hadn't made countermeasures against you, my destructive friend. Let's see how well you handle fighting yourself..."

Both the demon and demon-slayer looked shocked at what there were seeing. Four mechanical soldiers turned to them, all looking exactly like the Doom Marine's Praetor Suit himself. If it wasn't for the new armor he had been given, it would be practically impossible to tell the difference between him and the false models he saw before him. Each of them looked the same way, save for two wielding Chainguns, one wielding a Gauss Cannon, and the last one wielding a-

"BFG Down!" He commanded as that one started charging up the gun, and both of them immediately dived behind the couches, the BFG already fired as they ducked behind and waited for the projectile to hopefully pass over them, the green ball of energy blasted the door behind them before dissipating in the air.

He did not waste a second to fight back, leaping from the ground and taking aim with his Hell-Bolt. Firing off a round into the nearest one as the bone stuck into his armored body. The replica practically shook off the projectile sticking out its body as it began firing off his Chaingun, the other three started to fire as well as he sprinted away from the fire. Ateira refused to remain idle herself as she too leapt up from her hiding spot and started take shots at them as well.

He exchanged his rifle for his shotgun and started taking shot after shot at the Gauss Cannon-wielding soldier, yet it did not budge from it's march towards him as one lucky shot hit the real one hard in his chest, sending him backwards and winding him but not making him fall. The pain in his chest only made him angrier as he crashed forward and around taking shots after shots at the mechanicals, Atiera doing the same as they both struggled to hold ground.

_"BFG 9000 is being charged at your position." _VEGA spoke up as he immediately looked to the direction of the large weapon wielder, who was indeed about to fire his weapon his way. With only a second to think he fired his grappling hook out and into the trooper farthest for him, sliding his way as the BFG fired, missing him closely as he was brought face to face with a Chaingun-wielding imitator, planting his Infernal Shotgun right into the fakes visor and blasted hard, smoke rose from its helmet as it started to tremble, yet did not fall as it stayed stunned.

_"I have picked up that these robots are powered by Argent Energy cells located in there chests. If the cells are no longer connected to the frame the machine will fall."_ That will work.

"Ateira! On me!" He called to his friend as she looked at him, making sure to continue dodging the fire as she dived to him and landed by the side of the robot, and in tandem, both rearing out their arm both brought the knuckle dead into the fakes head, crumpling his head completely from their fists, and the Slayer right after smashes his hand right into his chest, pulling out the Argent Energies core and shattering the glass as its functions ceased.

He felt rejuvenated with breaking that glass. Or maybe it was just now knowing how to take these down. Either way, they could now turn the tide of their-

He ducked to miss a Gauss shot aimed for his head. No time to waste, he fired his shotgun at the other Chaingun-wielder as Ateira took off and made distance, dodging the fire as this one aimed its attention the the original marine. This distraction gave the demon enough time to hold her spear aloft and threw it like a javelin, her aim shot right in the head of the machine as sparks fired out it's head, and she came down to take the spear in her hands and twisted it's head in, holding it in place as he jumped over and ripped open the back of the machine, taking the Energy Cell out smashing it with ease.

But just as Ateira pulled out her spear with one hand a blast of the Gauss Cannon sent it flying out. This was their next target as they both took aim and fired every shot they could get in, with their maneuvering, charging at the robotic soldier until it was stunned; Ateira dashed over and held the robot by its arms as the original took out his Hellsaw carved the opponent by his torso, cutting off his legs and predicted to shove his arm up the wound, taking out the cell and dropping it to the ground, slamming his boot right down and shattered the cell under his foot.

Instincts set in right the moment after as he knew just what was going to happen. Not caring about the Hellsaw he fired off the grappling hook of his Shotgun and pulled straight towards lone BFG-wielder as the energy began to collect around the personal artillery. As he barreled forward he took a hold of the BFG's body and, with all strength he had, began to reposition the barrel away from him and instead pulled it around in arc to face the robot itself. Despite the machine high-tech specs, it could not hold up to the big man's rage-fueled muscles, the BFG's energy kept breaking and returning as the robots grip on him loosened, the simplistic machine unable to grasp his intent until the cannon was primed right into its own chest.

He took a hold of the trigger, pulled down and watched as the energy built up and fired, blasting the final fake to bits as the Argent Energy cell exploded, the blast so strong it damaged Hayden's forcefield, causing the whole area to be covered in smoke as the Doom Slayer was thrown right off his feet.

He pulled himself up seconds later, Ateira coming to his side and handing him his Hellsaw as he cracked the bones in his shoulders.

Should have brought more soldiers. Could have made the fight at least entertaining for him.

"Impressive, you managed to figure out how to dismantle my own creations." The words of the once-human-now-computer rung out over the sounds of smoke and burnt machinery. Both looked to see Dr Hayden walk out of the smoke, Crucible in hand. "But don't take me so lightly."

The sword in his hand shout out as the energy blade emerged, it's red light looked to be drawing in the atmosphere around it as Hayden held it aloft in his one hand. "If killing you is what it takes to make you stop getting in my way, then I won't falter at sending you back to the afterlife myself."

He charged right at the Slayer, moving so fast he had little time to react, as he jumped away in time to avoid the downwards swing, and immediately took a counter-attack with his Shotgun, yet the blast was only deflected from his own personal barrier. Both he and the demon took aim and continuously fired with their weapons as Hayden marched forward undeterred by the fire. They two watched as his upper torso began to spin round, the sword held out as the robot turned into a literally death Saw, marching forward as the pair took to stepping back.

He narrowly avoided getting nicked by the attack as the machine's 'Tornado' began to slow done, the male opting to switch to his Hell-Bolt as he fired off rounds into him, as he knew his barrier field would only last so long until it needed to recharge. He would not be discouraged as he did not stop his firing his weapon, even as Hayden leapt into the air and spun his blade yet again, this time in a vertical motion as he dived down to the Slayer.

He jumped away at the last second as Hayden skillfully dropped to his legs without missing his form, already making his way to the Slayer as said man could only look at him with dread. The Crucible is no mere easy sword to wield, and he could control it like it is second nature, the techniques he uses was far off from amateurish. This would not be a simple fight.

"Don't care me out so quickly!" Ateira roared as she dived bombed to the machine, having taking the moment to collect her spear as she arc it down to him, yet he blocked it with ease, pushing her back as the two engaged in a blade on blade fight, neither getting a good hit in as Ateira was being pushed to her limit.

She wasn't alone for long as her partner joined in, firing his weapon and dodging his swings as Ateria kept him busy with her own strokes. One blow sent Ateira's balance back as Hayden turned to the Slayer and made a diagonal bolt towards him.

_To the left!_ He ducked his body as Hayden took a cleave for his neck, managing to react to the fake-out as he spin on his feet and continued laying fire onto the machine. He knew the demon was right on his heels as he activated that spin attack again, his body quickly turning into a bladed tornado as Slayer shouted. "Quick! Fly out of his range!"

She dodged as Hayden stormed in closely, within slashing distance, but he had a trick of his own as pulled up and ripped alive his Hellsaw, and just as Hayden looked prime to tearing the slayer apart the Crucible was met with the spinning blade of the Hellsaw, the two weapons of close-quarters combat was met with a flurry of sparks and electrostatic discharges of Argent Energy, the awful screeching sounds of energy clattering with the spinning of bone and flesh mixed to form a bloody weapon echoed off the walls as both struggled to get an edge on pushing each other back as they were met at a loud and powered stalemate.

"You may know how to control this weapon better than I ever could." Hayden stated as he pushed with all his mechanical might. "But you don't know how _I_ can fight." The robot then swiveled with his metal foot and in an act of pure dishonesty kicked his opponent hard in his chest, sending him flying backwards as the Crucible managed to cut out the blade and sent it hurdling into the wall as he took a gaunt walk towards the Slayer now lying on the floor.

"To win is to accomplish by any means necessa-." The android spouted, only for his opponent and turn and blast a Hell-Bolt into him, hitting hard on his shoulder, the bone jammed into his body. He did not feel pain, being encased in a synthetic shell, and this act only angered him further as he responded by slicing the rifle's barrel deeply in a clean hit, the once powerful gun now broken and unusable in its current state.

But before Hayden can speak more narcissistic bloating words the Slayer quickly pulled out his Infernal Shotgun and fired, only for it to bounce away as the force barrier reappeared. He quickly stabbed the Shotgun between the barrels, rendering them broken as now, to Hayden's own knowledge, he was without any weapons.

"Nice trick; knowing the release of excess energy would disable my protective field for a short while. However, one shot wouldn't slow me down." He tapped at the bone from his body as the Crucible was now pointed dangerously to the man's head. "Don't act like you had a chance-"

An ear-hurting screech was made as Hayden turned and blocked the oncoming freight train with his sword as Ateira roared and slammed her own blade forward at him pushing him away from her lover as she began frantically assaulting the machine with swings and arcs of her spear, Hayden managing to block and parry every one with relative ease.

He took the offensive and jumped in the twisting his body out to the side straightened his sword as he began to-

His chest-plate did not spin, his metal body not responding to his whim as he was left flying in the air without an attack, the second he made himself accidental vulnerable gave the demon enough to slam her blade towards him, Hayden just about managing to block the attack but the force still threw him away as he landed with his feet on the floor.

"So it was not just a lucky shot..." He realized as he held the Crucible steadily in his hands. "I need to finish this quickly." Ateira dived her way to him, the machine only stood his ground waited for the attack, for an opening as she held her Hellglaive like a spear and pointed the blade right to his head.

"There..." He dodged the attack with ease, twisting around his body and narrowly avoided the pierce as with his Crucible pierced it forward and slashed Ateira cleanly, right on her wrist as the overwhelming pain shot threw her arm, the agony caused her to drop her weapon and clutch her bleeding wrist, her own blood dripped down to the floor in heavy drops as she scrunched her face in pain.

The agony only increased when Hayden gripped his metal hand right onto the bleeding wound, sending his fingers deep into her wrist, the demon set in too much suffering to fight back as the machine cleanly punched the female in her gut, sending her to the floor as her enemy nonchalantly walked over atop her belly and pointed the sword over her vulnerable neck, even with her bleeding wrist she stared poisoned daggers at the machine over her, the pain on her arm still there but her hate for the machine that caused so much suffering to her love kept her pissed, wanting nothing more to spit on him and rip the wires from his gut.

"The two have caused me to waste enough time and resources on you as is it. The moment I take both of you down will free more from your annoyance and allow me to continue my work. What every reason you have for siding with the DM1-5 is unimportant to me." He pulled the sword slightly forward, enough for it to start burning the demon by her neck as she controlled her cries of anguish. "You are nothing more than a mere stepping stone on the path for my research to come into full fruition, and you will be eliminated forthwith." The sword slowly sank deeper into her, actually about to slit her throat-

He stopped and swiftly pulled out his arm from behind him, holding it up to quickly block the incoming attack aimed at him from behind, Ateira watched as his barrier protected his metal body from the grappling hook that bounced off him as Hayden looked away from her to spot The Slayer grabbing the BFG lying on the floor by the fallen imitator and aimed the barrel right to him, right on them both.

"Fool!" He cried as the Slayer aimed it right to the machine. "Do you intend to kill us both!" His pleas for him to reframe from firing the cannon fell on deaf ears as he held still the gun...but it was just a split second later did the machine realize he was not charging up the BFG at all, no ionized energy collected around the muzzle to ready the fire as he just held up the BFG to him, taunting him almost.

Inside his helmet, he was grinning deeply at the sight, for he knew exactly what he did, and exactly why he did it. Cause it was here that Ateira took her chance, here that Hayden was, for just a short moment, entirely unfocused on the demon he stood atop of. The Crucible still at her neck, but no longer attended by the machine.

Even as she bled from her wrist profusely she was still a proud and powerful demon in her own right, and one may neglect to mention just how intelligent she can be on her own right, as she saw her chance, and in on swift motion took as her arms reached around and gripped at Hayden's own, the jolt shocked the robot as he looked on to see her hold his arm in her bulky hands, and screaming out a bellowing roar with all the strength her race held ripped at his arms and snapped them free his hand no longer clutching his weapon as it dropped to the floor, leaving him in complete shock at seeing his defeat come from her hands.

And clutching her legs and twisting her body she continued her assault as she trapped the one-handed android between her thighs, keep him tightly in her grasp as she pulled at his body with both hands, her muscles strained as she slowly ripped his body off from his legs, pulling him away and swatting him as far away as she could, off from her and pushed herself from the floor, the adrenaline coursing inside her made her mind focus off from the pain and instead to the still active sword that laid on the floor, the robotic hand still holding onto it for dear life.

She tentatively picked it off the floor, throwing away the metal hand with as much care as garbage as she held it aloft in her hands. The Slayer came and stood beside as she marveled at the weapon, the energy it generated was purely impressive to the demons mind.

"So...this is it. This is the Sword of the Doom Slayer." She could feel just how much stronger she would be with this, just how much bloodshed she could wreak havoc with, how well she could take revenge on those that wronged her, on those that caused her and her family's suffering.

All caused by the Slayer of Demons that stood beside her, watching her, leaving his guard down as he was unarmed completely. It was **him**, he who was responsible for her father's demise, he who slaughtered countless numbers of her kind, giving no mercy to any. If his life didn't be, her father would still be alive and and still be able to care for her like she was when she was young.

She turned to him, sword still in hand as it glowed it's ominous presence, and one strong slash was all that is needed to cleave him in two. She held onto the hilt steadily, its power calling to her, to face the one made her life hell in hell. He was waiting for her next move, arms by his side, open for her…

Open for her to hand the sword over. He was not the one who wanted her life to turn out this way, he was not held hate for her. This is his sword, it was his to wield. She gave the sword to him as he took it firmly in his grasp, letting the power that she craved to return to him. She did not desire absolute power, just a cause to continue in life.

Over by his desk the broken form of Hayden, being able to move only thanks to his one good arm as he tried to pull himself up to the controls, one last ditch effort to reclaim what was rightfully his to own. Yet his one warm was damaged in it's own right, and his body could not make the response to him commanding to throw his body onto the counter-top. It was only when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him did he stop and turn his body, his back resting on the desk as he was stared down by the couple.

"How did you do it?" His voice strangely calm given his situation. "How did you manage to tame one of them? Do you truly hold the power to domesticate the hate-filled minds of your enemies?" As he stayed silent Ateira glared at him, crossing her arms as she replied in her lovers place:

"Domesticate? Or be displayed a better path to follow? I have been shown a power greater than hate or anger. A power you can never hope to have, because you lack a heart, _machine_."

Underneath his helm he smiled at her statement, reaching out an hand to sneakily hold hers as he readied his sword in the the other.

"Love can conquer all..." He deep voice said as he made space on the hilt for her other hand, both now grasping the sword as they held it aloft blade outstretched as Hayden can only hold up his only arm as a sign to stop, to hold off as with both their strength, the two swung it down, right onto Hayden for the last time.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
